


Ultimate Fan

by hellshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Camboy IV, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Vibrators, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: Ryouga mindlessly scrolled through a live cam site to decide what he should get off to this night only to find someone striking a scarily similar resemblance to his unrequited highschool crush, Thomas Arclight.





	Ultimate Fan

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what possessed me to get this idea and then the thought to write it but oh whale it existz now 
> 
> this is the third hellshark fic ive written this week ... i think i may like hellshark. just a bit.

Thomas sat in this bed, almost naked but barely clothed in a pair of red panties in front of his laptop with his webcam set up and streaming to an explicit website. Such had become a routine as Thomas had taken this up as his choice of career and showed off his body for money every night to be able to fund his elaborate and luxurious life style. He had always wanted to be a celebrity of some sort but his insecurities had set him back. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to be Thomas Arclight online he could turn on his camera and take on his narcissistic persona deemed “IV” who provided his “fanservice” to all his loyal fans in return for coins, the currency of the streaming site he used; 100 coins was equal to a dollar, and it was able to satisfy his hunger for fame and attention as he had gotten rather popular with his camboy persona. 

Ryouga “Shark” Kamishiro was someone seen as cold and intimidating and the very last person you’d expect to be on a sexual webcam site looking for someone to spend his hard earned money from his nine-to-five job on in return to observe them do increasingly explicit acts. He was having a difficult time finding a relationship and porn didn’t quite get him off anymore what he really craved was the interaction with another person, no matter how shallow or baseless it is it offered him a sense of relationship which he desperately craved. 

He mindless scrolled through the website trying to find someone who fit within his loose definition of his type with no such luck. He wasn’t sure how to describe his type, but he seemed to be attracted to eccentric and outgoing personalities as his previous highschool crushes on Yuma Tsukumo and very sadly Thomas Arclight would suggest. He preferred people which contrasted to his own personality. Everyone looked pretty much the same on the site as he scrolled: toned guys with brown or black hair who were seemingly very manly or super effeminate men; neither really fit his bill of eccentricity and all the faces and bodies blended into each other as he continued his pointless crusade. He had decided to give up and just look another time and give up on entertaining the idea of getting off tonight until he saw a familiar head of red and blonde hair, it was an unusual combo and the spiky styling of it made it stand out even more and reminded him of the aforementioned highschool crush Thomas Arclight. He continued looking at the image of the man and at the striking resemblance he bared to Thomas. The same cross shaped scar was present under his maroon eyes. 

Ryouga was in disbelief that someone like Thomas, the top student in all his classes and a role model to his fellow peers, would end up on a website of such nature. He just assumed it was an odd case of look alikes but he would be lying if he said the resemblance to someone he had such feelings for didn’t cause a blush to appear across his face. He was intrigued and already half hard by the time he clicked on the livestream of the Thomas look alike whose name appeared to be IV. He sighed a bit of relief seeing the different name, the thought that people who do this sort of work wouldn’t assume a fake name. 

Lucky for him, the show just seemed to be starting by the time he arrived. IV giggled as he arrived and greeted him but addressed him by his username, sharkdrake, and the acknowledgement added to the blush adorning his face and the hardness of his dick. He observed the man who know occupied most of his laptop screen and he took notice of all his features. He was scantily clad in only a pair of tight fitting red panties which complimented his eyes and the red tones of is hair, and let his whole naked body be observed. Ryouga particularly took notice of his thighs as he sat on them while speaking to the audience, he admired his body and how well groomed he was, he must have taken pride in his appearance from the way he was vaguely toned implying he partakes in exercise to how his nails were perfectly clean and trimmed to equal lengths.

“Hmmm? You all want me to get naked?” He mused, dragging out his words in a teasing way as he stroked his hands all over his body except for the places everyone was so desperate to see. “Well! You’re going to have to get my donation box to 5,000 coins before I even considered started the show.” He giggled a bit as his eyes drifted away from the chat box on his computer screen to check the amount of coins that his loyal audience had given to him. “Let’s see...we're at 2,000! Not bad, but if you really want my ultimate fanservice you’re going to have to get it up!” He was smiling while he spoke, Ryouga admired the energy he had especially while doing such embarrassing acts. He thought the fanservice gimmick was a pit cheesy but he honestly didn’t mind as he was already worked up and invested in the show. He decided to aid this goal and donated 500 coins, which granted a thank you from IV and him making a heart motion with his hands. As if Ryouga couldn’t get any more embarrassed from watching this. Donations kept piling in and IV thanked everyone for being such dedicated fans. Eventually, the 50$ goal had been met and he had to keep his promise to his audience and Ryouga eagerly awaited witnessing this “fanservice”.

IV turned around to where his ass was facing his camera and the audience got a full view as he slowly moved his underwear down his legs, making sure to bend over to accentuate his ass as the panties made their way to his feet where he pulled them off and threw them somewhere off camera. He turned back around to where the audience could get a full view of his erect member. Ryouga’s eyes were practically glued to his computer screen as he watched IV put on a show, he looked at his dick as he lightly stroked it for his audience and guessed he’d have to be around 6 inches. Ryouga mimicked him and started lightly touching his own member as the show continued. 

“I’ll let you all choose what toy I use today!” He giggled a bit after he spoke, something he seemed particularly fond of doing. The idea of voting made Ryouga’s heart race as IV continued speaking. “Hmmm what do we feel like today? Well, I have this vibrator I could use. I’m sure you sick fucks would like it!” He smirked as he held it up to the camera, it was white with a few inch long stick with a rubber head and blue buttons. The audience seemed to enjoy it and went crazy in the chatbox. Ryouga held any comments he had to himself and waited for IV to show off the other options. He showed off another vibrator this time one of the egg variety, a dildo, as well as a fleshlight and all signed them numerical values of donations. Ryouga took quite an interest in the first vibrator that was shown and conveniently it was the least expensive one from the array of toys. He forked over another 300 coins to fulfill his own desires. The votes came in and IV seemed pleased with the amount of interaction he received from the voting ploy. It was nearing the time of reveal and Ryouga was anxiously awaiting, hoping what he wanted was chosen as he didn’t savor the idea of his money going to waste, even if it was only $3. 

“Well, well, well!” He spoke, anxiety and excitement filling Ryouga, “I’ve counted your much appreciated votes and it seems we have our winner!” He smirked and paused dramatically to the dismay of the chatroom, which was now going wild, as he reached for the toy to reveal which had one. Ryouga sighed a bit of relief as he saw his personal favorite choice had won. He figured it was partly due to it being the least costly option but he appreciated the similar taste that he held with the audience. 

He reached off screen somewhere to plug the cord of the toy into the wall and it gave his camera an excellent view of the curves of his body which Ryouga admired while increasing the pace at which he was stroking himself. He turned on the mechanism and smiled widely as he moved his eyes to be focused on how it moved. He lowered it to where it was touching his member and let out a moan at the sudden sensation. He particularly focused on his head but at random points would decide to let the vibrations touch his length. Ryouga enjoyed hearing the moans coming from IV’s mouth, they soundly sickly sweet and went straight to his dick as he stroked himself, he wished he could be the one making him make such noises. His mind wandered to a fantasy of him with IV, who he knew realistically he would never have a chance with, until the moaning of a name brought him back to reality. It appeared that people watching could tip 1,000 coins and say what they wanted him to moan out, many opted for their own name. Ryouga considered the possibly but cringed at the thought of spending upwards of $17 on a website which he only spent twenty minutes on for his daily jack off session. His depraved mind got the better of him, however, and he spent the $10 and had IV moan out Ryouga. This sent him over the edge and the blush on his face had spread from ear to ear and he increased the pace at which he was motioning his hand up and down on his dick, releasing quickly onto his computer screen. 

He looked around to his bedside table and opened a drawer to get a tissue to wipe away the residue left on the screen. As he returned his focus to the screen, it seemed IV was quick to follow and was also about to cum. He was panting now and mangled combinations of words forming vague sentences left his mouth until he finally came into his hand. His body had become covered in sweat which the gleam from it only highlighted his well groomed and toned body. He wiped his hand on a towel placed on the floor nearby him and sat in place, panting for a bit. The orgasm he had seemed rather intense. Ryouga kept watching, despite him already reaching his own release, as he had seemed interested in where this show would go. After IV had regained his composure, he put on a frilly red pair of lingerie, this time a two piece which cupped his chest and had red fabric with black trimming that came down but left a slit for the panties, similarly red, he had paired with the top and left a slight opening for his stomach to be shown as he laid down on his side and opened his mouth to speak to the audience. 

“I hope you all enjoyed my show tonight! I know I did, it’s been awhile since I used that toy.” The same smirk was placed on his face and he somehow kept a similar energy level reminiscent to the start of the show despite his obvious signs of tire. “Remember at the end of the week I will pick out one of you to become my ultimate fan! And for all of you who are new here, that means you get an hour long private video chat with yours truly! Oh? Are you all curious now? Hehe, good. Well! To be eligible, you’ll need to send me a donation of at least 5,000 coins through the donation function on my profile then I randomly pick and message one of you! Though, the higher the donation the more likely I am to pick you out, I truly only want to speak privately to my real ultimate fan.” This shocked and both intrigued Ryouga as he had developed an affinity for the man over the 30 minutes of the show he had tuned into. He had to debate with himself internally on if it was really worth it to spend at least $50 on a chance to privately speak to this stranger he had known for a day on top of the almost $20 he had already given him. 

“That’s it for tonight! Reminder to tune in tomorrow as well to my show to witness more of my fanservice! Mwah!” He blew a kiss to the camera as the show had ended and the picture of his body had been replaced with a black screen and a message that the show was over. Ryouga slammed his laptop shut, ashamed of the time and money he just spent on such an obscene thing, and laid down in bed to get a good night's rest for work tomorrow. It would be Friday tomorrow and the end of the week would only be in two more days….he pondered the idea of spending the money to hopefully become IV’s “ultimate fan” and decided he would make the faithful decision tomorrow when watching the mentioned show. 

“God, I’m pathetic.” Ryouga said to himself, rethinking his decision of partaking in the show and his own choice to spend money on it. He had quickly become addicted to this internet persona, having already decided he would be tuning into the other show and having to have a serious debate within himself over spending even more money on this internet character. As he tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall into the comfort of sleep, he pondered why he had such an intense infatuation with IV. Was it the resemblance to Thomas? He thought about that more. How likely would it be someone would have the same unusual hair colors, as well as the striking eye color, and the unusually shaped scar in the same exact place. Even his voice was similar as well as similar mannerisms and ways of speaking. Thomas had always wanted to become famous and viewed everyone around him as a fan, afterall. Could this really be his highschool heartthrob Thomas Arclight? He had a hard time falling asleep that night as his mind was plagued with thoughts of Thomas and IV. It was all he could occupy his mind with at work as well. He had to get to the bottom of this and truly figure out if this was what he thought it was and possibly reach out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I <3 COMMENTZ!!


End file.
